megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Baton Pass
Baton Pass is a battle mechanic in Persona 5. Appearances *''Persona 5'' / Royal *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Profile ''Persona 5'' Baton Pass is unlocked once a party member has reached a specific Confidant rank with the protagonist. For most of the Phantom Thieves, they need to reach Rank 2 of their Confidant. Ann Takamaki and Goro Akechi are exceptions where Ann establishes it at Rank 1 and Goro establishes his immediately upon joining the Phantom Thieves and reaching Rank 6 in the process. The protagonist innately has the skill available and can immediately use it once Ann unlocks it on April 15th. The Baton Pass command is made available after the current active character has gained One More turn by scoring a critical hit or exploiting the enemy's weakness. When selected, the player will be asked to choose another party member who has already unlocked this ability to pass the turn to. The two then do a high five and the one receiving the turn has his/her attack and recovery power boosted for that turn. If that boosted party member also scores another weakness exploit or critical hit, they can then pass on their turn to another ally, further increasing the power of the boost. However, when passing subsequent turns after the initial pass, the characters used previously used in the sequence are unable to be recipients of more than one Baton Pass, preventing an endless Pass loop. The player can achieve up to three consecutive passes, maxing out the strength of the boost on the third recipient. Using the Baton Pass does not consume that character's turn in battle and can lead to a character technically having two consecutive turns without scoring a 1 More themselves. Few physical and passive skills gain bonus advantages after performing Baton Pass. The Assist feature is able to automatically select allies with Baton Pass who have moves that can exploit the weakness of an enemy that's still standing. Caroline and Justine are also able to perform a Baton Pass during their battle if they successfully exploit the party members' weaknesses or land a critical strike. ''Persona 5 Royal'' Unlike Persona 5, Baton Passes are now organized in Ranks, organized per party member, with each rank granting better battle benefits. Their Rank can be increased by having the protagonist invite them after school to play darts at Kichijoji. * Baton Pass Rank 1: Damage boost * Baton Pass Rank 2: Large damage boost + HP Recovery * Baton Pass Rank 3: Very large damage boost + HP Recovery + SP recovery In addition, the 4th and last Baton Pass party member in a battle will now be able to use all their skills with no HP or SP cost. ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Baton pass is unlocked near the start of the Junessic Land movie, and can be used by using 2 support meter. Once activated, one party member can pass their Boost to another. Category:Persona 5 Category:Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth